


A Raven's Escort

by Lady_Sakura



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mercenaries, Returning Home, Royalty, lycan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sakura/pseuds/Lady_Sakura
Summary: An assigned mission begins to lead Tempest back to the life she left behind.





	A Raven's Escort

**Author's Note:**

> Fragile Promises universe, characters belong to me. I'm not really happy with this one, but it was rewritten so many times that I got tired of looking at it.

“Lunaris!” The headmaster bellowed down the hall as he stalked toward the dormitory. He paused at a door and proceeded to bang on it repeatedly.  
  
The door opened slowly to reveal a very sleepy-looking Lycan. “Headmaster? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?”  
  
“Middle of the night? It is 2:00 in the afternoon, and you were supposed to be heading out for your mission four hours ago!”  
  
Lunar’s eyes grew wide as he struggled to remember what the mission was even about, specifically. Damn Tempest and her urges for drinking and playing cards in the wee hours of the morning. “Um, sir, would you perchance remind me what the mission was to be about again?” Lunar struggled to keep the yawn out of his voice.  
  
The headmaster glared at him, “So not only are you four hours late in leaving, you forgot the mission details!” Lunar shrunk back from the smaller man, wishing that he could just shut the door and go back to bed. “Forget it, Lunaris. Get yourself together while I brief another. Meet in the front chamber when you are ready for departure. I guess I will just have to send someone more reliable with you today.” With that, he turned and walked back down the hall, leaving a tired and slightly hung-over Lycan behind.  
  
*******  
  
Lunar emerged from his room a short while later, fully awake and prepared for whatever the mission happened to be. Entering the front chamber, he came across the smaller figure waiting for him, and grinned. “So you get to be my babysitter today, huh?”  
  
Tempest scowled. Not only did she have to go on a mission on what was meant to be her day off, but she also had to deal with a hangover of her own. She knew better than to drink with Lunar, he may get a slight hangover in the morning, but hers would always be terrible. To her pride, however, she could hold her liquor just as well as he could.  
  
“Apparently you weren’t able to get up on time, so the headmaster saw it fit to interrupt my rest as well.” She sighed, twisting a loose lock of her hair back into place. “But in any case, I hope you are rested well enough, we have a long journey today. We are to escort a member of the royal family across the territory lines to another palace.”  
  
A note of sadness in her voice made him pause. Looking into her eyes, he saw longing and regret. “Tempest-san, which kingdom are we escorting?” When she tensed up, he realized he already knew the answer.  
  
“Iris.”  
  
*****  
  
“Lunar-san, hurry up! We will never make it by dawn at this rate!” Tempest's long riding cloak still behind her as she slowed her horse, Twilight, to match the Lycan's pace.  
  
Lunar huffed indignantly, “It's not fair, Tempest-san! You get a horse but I have to run!” He slowed to a stop for a short rest, causing Twilight to double back to him. “Why do I always have to do the running?”  
  
Tempest's blue eyes locked on him incredulously for a moment before she burst out laughing. “That's because everyone knows any half-decent Lycan can keep up with a horse. A normal horse anyway. It isn't my fault that my Twilight can outrun you without even needing to stop to catch her breath.” She paused a moment to stroke Twilight's silky silver mane. “Besides, who was the one that made us late to begin with?”  
  
Lunar glared at her. “But who was it that kept us up all night?” With that, the two simply seemed content to glare at one another until Tempest created a small fireball on the tip of her finger. “Fine, Tempest-san, you win. Please don't cast a Fire spell on me today, there isn't a lake nearby to put my tail out this time, and you still refuse to learn Water spells.” She smiled and allowed the fireball to dissipate.  
  
“You are no fun, Lunar-san. You're just mad because I left as the winner of our games last night.” She dismounted her horse and moved to sit beside him.  
  
“Just because you won the last game does not mean that you are the winner of the evening.”  
  
“Semantics.”  
  
“Sure, Tempest-san. Whatever you say.”  
  
She rolled her eyes, annoyed at his words. Yes, she was the one who showed up at his door with the alcohol and deck of cards. Yes, she was the one who refused to stop playing until she actually won a game. Finally, she knew that he had to be up early for a mission, but she also knew he would never turn her away. Her dreams were sometimes so full of nightmares she refused to even attempt to sleep. Painful memories of her home, of her dead parents, of her perfect sister. Memories of Seth.  
  
_'Will I ever be strong enough to win his love back? Is it futile to even try? It has been two years since I left. Two whole years away from the kingdom I love, away from my dear sister Trinity, all for a man who I'm not even sure will ever truly love me.'_  
  
Tempest turned to look at Lunar, who was unusually quiet for once. Then again, he did always know when to leave her be to her thoughts. _'It would be so easy to fall in love with him. He's always been there for me, ever since we met as children. He has protected me, and I know that he has always loved me, even though he thinks he hides it well, but...I've never felt anything other than friendship for him.'_ She sighed aloud, causing Lunar to look her direction for a moment before grinning.  
  
“Thinking again, princess? I thought...” He had about two seconds after that before she clapped her hand over his mouth, silencing him.  
  
“Lunar-san! Don't call me that! You have no idea who could be listening. We cannot risk someone finding out my true heritage.”  
  
“Yes, Lady Silvermoon, my apologies. I apparently forgot the whole turning your back on your royal title, running away from home bit.”  
  
Tempest scowled. The sarcasm really wasn't necessary, she was only worried about being exposed. That would be a disaster that would cause irrevocable damage to not only her home kingdom of Iris, but also to everyone at the Raven's Nest. They would be accused of kidnapping her, charged with treason, and possibly even executed. She couldn't allow that to happen because of her selfish reasons for running from her throne.  
  
“Come, Lunar-san. Let us get back on the path, we need to hurry along if we intend to be there on time.”


End file.
